Not What I Expected
by lycan201513
Summary: At first Korra was her smartest student also the most annoying and insufferable. But then suddenly she was something else she became what Lin never knew she wanted but always needed. And then she was gone. Now five years later can Lin get her life back and maybe Korra too? M for language. AU, angst
1. Chapter 1

**Korra's about 24 and Lin's ...lets say 37... otherwise this wouldnt make anysense.**

"Thanks for meeting me here." I said softly looking into my coffee. It was the first thing that was spoken between us since she sat down five minutes ago.

After a moment she replied. "It's been a long time."

I looked up, searching her face, for what, I don't know but her gaze was looking out the window, watching the light early afternoon traffic.

Looking back down I mumbled, "It has." We lapsed back into silence. Customers came and went, the grandfather clock ticked away. The waitress came around and refilled our coffee cups, twice, as I tried to think of something to say. I had so many things I wanted to tell her but my lips refused to move. Finally she sighed.

"I have to get back to work soon…"

My blue eyes shot up. "Wait… I…" I ran a hand down my face. I have had years to think of what I would say and I've imagined this conversation a million times with a million different endings. But now that I was actually here, sitting right in front of her….

"I heard…you have a husband now." I said looking away. "…and a Kid." I looked back up when she didn't reply. She was sipping her coffee meeting my gaze evenly.

"I do." Was her simple answer.

I leaned back and drummed my fingers on the table doing my best to keep my face as neutral as I could, looking out the window.

"Well…. I'm sorry I missed the wedding." I hope I didn't sound as bitter as I felt.

"Yes, well that can't be helped when your half way around the world with no way to reach you."

I clenched her jaw, familiar anger boiling in my chest. I hated how unaffected she sounded. Like she really didn't care. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to fight; I didn't want to be angry anymore. That wasn't what this was about.

"How old is he? Your son?"

"Three." Then she added. "His name is Joseph."

"That's a nice name." I murmured still looking out the window noting the traffic getting thicker. She had a kid. Named Joseph. God, when I heard that…. it was like taking a punch to the chest. A fucking kid. I barely managed to get her to move in with me. But she was happy to fucking bear someone else child?

"How long are you in town for, Korra?" Her tone was patient.

Hearing her say my name brought back so many memories. For a second, just for a second, it was as if I never left. But then… it was like I was never here to begin with."You really do hate me, don't you?" My voice as hard as steel.

Lin's expression of surprise only lasted for a second. "Korra…"

And that was it. That sympathetic voice was all my heart could take. I quickly threw some bills on the table and stood up. If I didn't leave now I was going to end up doing or saying something I'll regret. "I'm happy for you, I really am." I muttered, tuning to leave. But a firm hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Korra…"

I shook free of her hand. My emotions were getting the better of me as I demanded, "What?"

Finally Lin's pin point control slipped as she asked through gritted teeth. "What did you expect?"

I looked away angrily not knowing what to say.

Lin repeated, "What did you expect, Korra?" Her question came out as a growl as her brow furrowed. "After five years. After you just up and leave. What did you expect?"

"I didn't just up and leave." It took everything in me not to yell at her. "And I don't know what I expected. But this?" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just wasn't as good as controlling my emotions as Lin was. Hurt and betrayal was evident in my voice. "This? A _wife_? A _mom_? This isn't what I expect." I looked away my anger turning into sorrow as I said, "I didn't expect you to wait…not for me…not like that…But…" I trailed off. It was true but that I could never bring myself to think of her with someone else.

"You didn't think I'd wait for you but you still thought I would keep my life at a standstill." She stated.

"I didn't think that!" My anger back as if it had never left. "How could you say that? Good God, Lin all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. And you could never see that."

She grounded her teeth and crossed her arms, her entire body was tense as she said, "That is the biggest load I have ever heard. If all you cared about was my happiness, than why are you even here?"

I clenched my fist so hard they shook at my sides. "Fuck you, Lin. If you think getting married, having kids, being employee of the fucking month is what it takes to make you happy…then, fuck, why am I here?" I demanded loudly not caring that people were starting to stare.

"Damn it, Korra!" Obviously Lin didn't care either. "You just _left_. One day you were here the next you were _gone_. What was I suppose to do? Huh?" she stepped closer, glaring down at me with rage and hurt and desperation. "What did you want me to do? Be happy? Is that what you wanted? For me to be happy?" Her hard voice took an edge of mockery.

I looked away blinking tears and swallowing hard. My balled up fist continued to shake as fury and hurt built up in me. "Well, you sure as fuck wasn't happy with me here." I said quietly.

Lin leaned back her emerald eyes reflecting nothing but hurt.

I grounded my teeth so hard that my jaw hurt. "Don't do that. Do try and play the victim, Lin." My expression fell as I looked down and swallowed. "Don't pretend like you're the one who got the short end of the stick, here."

After a moment Lin said still angry but determined. "I didn't want you to leave."

"And you could've told me!" My blue eyes snapped up to meet hers. "You… you could have just asked me to stay." My voice was thick with emotion as I searched the green eyes that I use to know so well.

Lin's shoulders sagged and her eyes lost their angry hardness. "…I didn't think I had to, Korra."

I threw my hands up but didn't say anything. This was exactly what I didn't want. It was just like before I left, it was all we ever did back then, was fight. All the time. I don't know why but I honestly didn't think we would end up yelling at each other in the middle of a dinner.

I tried to get a grip of myself. I leaned back and tired forget about how she was married with a fucking kid and how it was killing me. I tried to pretend like she wasn't the love of my life. Yeah five years was a long time but it hadnt changed a damn thing. And I did my best to detach myself from the fact that she couldn't care less. Not then and sure as hell not now.

"Maybe, if you didn't have that mentality about everything… things would be different." I turned to leave again. I had so much more I wanted, needed to say. So much more that I needed to hear. But I couldn't stay and keep my sanity; I'm not sure why I ever thought I could.

And just like before a firm hand stopped me but I didn't look back at her. I didn't want to see the hurt or sympathy or whatever in those green eyes. She took a step towards me and I could feel how close she was as she said gently,

"I…I never hate you. Ever."

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Eight years ago…_

Of all days, _today_ I would have to be running late. You know what? I shouldn't even be surprised. I woke up to lighting and thunder with rain pelting down on the roof as if it was trying to tear the house down. And I just knew it was going to be one of those days. One of those days where everything that could go wrong, goes wrong. For instance, my brand new car that my parents gave me for graduation died in the drive way. I'm not even talking about new as in 'used new' no, new as in last month it didn't even exist. So what gives it the _right_?

If it wasn't for the fact that my first class started in twenty four minutes I would take the shuttle. Hell, I would even walk the five miles in this terrible weather. But I can't afford to be late, not to this class.

I dropped my forehead on the drivers wheel and slowly looked out the window where my housemates flamboyant pink SUV was parked. I wouldn't say I hate my housemate, or at least the one who owned the hideous SUV, I mean I've only known her for twenty six hours but…I kind of hated her.

Grabbing my stuff, I made a mad dash back to the house. I did my best to ignore my now drenched hair and clothes and made my way back to the kitchen.

"Korra, honey… I told you, you needed an umbrella." Katie, if I remembered her name right, said behind a pretending not be but really was condescending smile.

"Yeah," I said wiping my hair out of my face. "I couldn't find one remember? Anyway my car died can you give me a ride to class?"

She leaned back against the fridge and ate a spoonful of yogurt. "I can't, sweetie. My yoga class starts in an hour."

I inhaled deeply. Normally it takes a lot to get me upset but between my stupid broken alarm clock, and my stupid broken car and my stupid blonde (dyed! She dyes her hair blonde….as if she didn't have enough going against her) housemate I was almost at my wits end.

"It's only a fifteen minute drive."

"I know, right? But then its like, fifteen minutes back and poof there's half an hour right there."

The gym is so close you could walk there from this house, so this time when I took a deep breath I slowly counted to ten.

"Maybe if you didn't leave your head lights on all night your car wouldn't be dead." Katie said, throwing away her empty yogurt.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused. I got here yesterday morning in day light so I wouldn't have had my lights on and I didn't leave because I spent the whole day unpacking. "I didn't."

"Oh yeah." My housemate said tapping her chin. "You were parked behind Jerry and we didn't want to wake you up so he moved your car. I guess he must have forgotten to turn off your lights. Silly Jerry, he is _always_ forgetting something. One time we were having a date but like, a stay at home date, I was supposed to get the pizza and he was supposed to get the beer. Guess what he forgot to get! The beer!" She chuckled to herself as if it was funniest thing while I rubbed my forehead. Never mind that I offered to move my car but they insisted that it was fine and now I had to go buy a new battery. And never mind that she noticed that my lights were on and didnt turn them off.

"Can you please just give me a ride? If I don't make it to this class before she closes the door, my professor is going to drop me." I glanced at my phone, I had nineteen minutes. I wasn't above begging at this point.

"Dear, no teachers that strict. I'm sure that's what they told you in like, high school but you'll learn that college isn't that big and scary."

I rubbed my forehead even harder. If she didn't stop talking like she was my grandmother I was going to punch something. I inhaled deeply through my nose again and said slowly, "This teacher will. Just please give me a ride, I promise you will have enough time to make it to your yoga class."

She pouted as she thought it over. "I guess… if I rush. Who's your professor anyway?" She sighed.

"Ms. BeiFong." I said and I didn't even get any satisfaction from watching her eyes turn into saucers.

"Oh, sweetie, I think I would be doing you a favor if I didn't take you."

As if she's ever taken one of her classes, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Trust me you'll be doing me a favor and I will owe you big time."

To my great dismay she settled herself against the counter. "But I thought you were a freshman. BeiFong doesn't teach any underclassman classes. So how does that work?" She asked, scratching her head.

"Um... it's a long story. Can we go now? I really dont want a bad first impression. The sooner you drop me off the sooner you can get to your yoga class." I offered like bait.

She straightened up and started walking out of the kitchen, "Oh my gosh! You're right! Let me get dressed."

"Whoa there," I said stopping her, if she went into that bedroom she would never come back out.

"Um…" I said looking at her pink tank top and equally disgustingly pink yoga pants. "….you look… great just like that. Let's go." Lying isn't something I like to practice but sometimes it's necessary. I gestured to the front door but Katie only stared back at me with slightly narrowed eyes.

"So… were you, like …being serious about the whole …_lesbian_ thing yesterday?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. It's not normally the first thing I tell people but with her forcing Jerry's friend on me, I kind of panicked. And I simply didn't have time for this.

"No!..." I exclaimed with a giant fake grin. "I was, like totally joking! Lets go!"

~~NWIE~~

"Thanks!" I yelled as I opened the car door and jump out before Katie could even come to a complete stop. I didn't have a second to spare. I sprinted through the pouring rain with my books and everything, thanking God and every other deity when I didn't fall flat on my face.

'Today just _had_ to be one of those days. My most imperative class just _has _to be taught by the most cut throat professor on campus.' I thought as I finally made it into the building. I didn't slow my pace down for anything and my wet sneakers squeaked on the tiles but I couldn't have cared less as I rounded a corner and, miracle of all miracles, the room with 8201 over it was still open.

I slowed and breathed a sigh of relief. And to think I was on the verge of a pull on panic attack. I started chuckling to myself just when the door started to close.

"_Shit_!" I hissed as I started sprinting with everything I had down the hallway. My window of opportunity was getting slimmer and slimmer and I didn't think I was going to make it. But at the last possible second I slipped through the narrow crack.

After I passed through the door I tried to slow down but my wet sneakers would have none of that. I was flailing my arms trying to catch my balance but I was going down and I knew it. As a last ditch effort and not really even thinking about it I reached out to grab something. But instead of the wall or the door my arm caught whoever was closing the door just when my feet completely left the floor. I didn't even have a chance to brace for impact as my back painfully met the floor and knocked my breath right out of my lungs. This was immediately followed by a heavy body slamming into me.

I wheezed painfully before looking up into startled pale green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Five years ago_…

The dash board read ten minutes to eight. I ran my hand over my face and looked out the windshield at the sign with my name in elegant letters on it. I don't work here, and never plan to, but I have my own parking space, ridiculous. I inhaled deeply trying to calm my racing heart but it was no use. I was so nervous and I didn't even know why. Well, I knew why but… still.

My right leg bounced rapidly and the more I tried to calm down the more I fidgeted. I sighed, wishing Korra was with me. It was ridiculous but nothing calmed me like that woman's touch. I settled for the next best thing and pulled my carton of cigs from the center compartment. I put the window down after taking my first deep drag. I exhaled slowly already relaxing.

It was important that I calmed down, he could sense fear like a sixth sense. It was eerie.

When was the last time he called me down 'just for a chat'? Never, that's when. He's not a chatty type of man and that makes this all the more nerve wracking. My stomach felt like a rock and the normally comforting tobacco flavor tasted like ash on the back of my tongue. I smoked the death stick to the filter before I even knew it and flicked the butt out the window. I had only managed to waste five minutes but I guess I was as ready as I was ever going to be.

And plus he hates tardiness; if I'm a second late he'll use his uncanny ability to make me feel like a five year old all over again.

I popped two mints into my mouth as I walked through elaborate lobby with the confident stride of a BeiFong. Rode the elevator to the top floor (a very long ride) and found myself in front of the imposing dark maple double doors before I knew it. A glance at my watch informed me that I stilled had a minute and thirty seconds. I looked over the artistically detailed carvings of the two giant winged boars in the massive wooden doors. The symbol is everywhere in the building, even on the building but the boars in front of me looked down sinisterly.

I was out of time. God, I have the worst feeling about this.

Before I could knock the doors parted and a young man in a suit rushed by but not before recognizing me and nodding so deeply it looked like a bow.

I walked into the most over done and sophisticated office; an entire wall was made of glass and offered an obscene view of the city.

He was seated behind an immense maple desk with a smile that didn't reach his pale green eyes.

"Linny bear!" He greeted me with my hated childhood nick name in his deep coarse voice as I neared him.

"Grandpa…" I couldn't even force a smile. I haven't seen him in years but he's somehow managed to keep the neatly trimmed white beard exactly the same. Despite his age he still had the same full head of salt and pepper hair. But it seemed to be more salt now.

His smiled revealing perfectly straight white teeth. "Good to see you're still as level head as always."

Who knows what that really means?

He studied me with those keen eyes of his. "You've somehow gotten even more beautiful. I supposed you're a lot like your mother that way." He said it casually but I was instantly on guard. You never want to be in the same room with this man when he's talking about my mother.

"Thank you,"

He leaned back into his plush leather chair. "You must be wondering why I have called you down here."

"It's crossed my mind."

He continued to watch me for an endless minute. It was a test I was very familiar with and I didn't move a muscle until he finally spoke.

"I called you down here because its time you got serious about your future."

_Fuck_!

I shifted uneasily. "Grandpa…"

"No Lin," He said loudly and stern with no room for argument. "I'm talking."

I wisely closed my mouth. If there was a worst case scenario I pictured, this was it.

"I've let you ran around and play teacher or whatever it is your doing at that university. You've had your chance to do whatever it is you wanted now it's time for you to come back and lead this company as a BeiFong." He finished, pulling out a cigar.

On the outside I was calm but inside I was vicious whirl of emotions, I didn't even know what to feel first. Anger? It was definitely there, in abundance. Confusion seemed to take front and center. I was so sure I was safe from this. I know the only thing he really cares about is there being a BeiFong to run the company.

"I thought Marcus was taking over the company." I hedged. It was clearly the wrong thing to say. He paused in lighting his cigar as his eyes flashed dangerously with rage.

"_Marcus_," he spat the name like it was roach on his tongue. "is a disgrace to this family! A _disgrace_!" he slammed his fist on the desk. "He is never to be mentioned in this building or in my presence again. Are we clear?"

Ah. So the gossip is true.

"Crystal."

He seemed to relax and finally lit the thick cigar. After a few puffs he calmed down and fixed me with a stare I couldn't look away from.

"I expect more, much more, from you than your cousin or even your mother. She never knew a thing about responsibility or commitment."

I bit my tongue and used every last bit of self control I had to keep my mouth shut.

"But you…" he pointed the lit end of the cigar at me. "You have drive, ambition, intelligence, determination. Not at all like your spoiled brat of a mother."

I could taste blood in mouth and despite my best effort the words slipped through my gritted teeth. "With all due respect… she(her name has been forbidden to be said) invented this companies most revolutionary product and it wouldn't be where it is today without her."

"And I will never deny it. But you need more than genius to be successful in life. I expect you to stick around, raise your kids, honor your commitment to your husband and lead this company."

I blinked at him, my mind drawing a complete blank. "I'm sorry…what?"

He regarded me very seriously. "You heard me young lady. You're not getting any younger and neither am I."

I didn't pay any mind to the fact that I'm thirty one and he just called me 'young lady'.

"I… I can't do that." I stated. This was so left field and I was completely and utterly unprepared.

"Sure you can." He turned slightly in his chair and started typing something on the computer. "Seven AM sharp Monday morning. Don't be late." The dismissal couldn't possibly be any more obvious.

But I was still stuck on the kids and husband part.

"I really can't… do that."

He didn't hesitate to pin me down with a glare straight from hell. "And why not?"

All I could see was Korra's face in my mind. The silence filled the office like a thick oppressing fog.

"Because of that little girl?"

Maybe if I had some warning or hint or anything I'd be able hide my surprise better…or maybe not.

He fully faced me, never sparing me from his glare. "Her name is Korra right? Moved from California three years ago, full ride on an academic scholarship, turned down multiple soccer and debate scholarships, Majoring in business, about to graduate early with a four point two GPA. Very impressive even I have to admit."

I wasn't gaping but I'm sure the shock was more than clear on my face. _I_ didn't even know about the debate scholarships. …though in hind sight it's not that surprising.

"Don't make this any more complicated than it has to be." He returned to his computer.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded not caring about my tone.

"It _means_," he said fixing me with a stare again. "That you can show up Monday, stop seeing that girl and do what you're supposed to do, what you were born to do, all by yourself. Or…" He trailed off his hard eyes saying everything.

My fist shook by my sides and I saw red. He could fuck up my life, do with it whatever he wanted but if he thought for a second I was going to let him anywhere near my girl he was dead wrong.

My polite demeanor shattered completely as I stomped to his desk. "If you touch one hair, _one_ hair! On her head, I swear to God!"

He stood up and met my glare, not missing a beat. "You'll…what?"

"I will kill you… and I will burn this company that you care about so fucking much _to the ground_." And I meant every whispered word.

He was close enough that could see the patterns in his ice cold irises. The tense moment seemed to stretch on forever but I wasn't going to back down.

I was startled when he broke the silence with a loud guffaw. He fell back into his chair still laughing deeply.

My jaw was clenched so hard it hurt. "I was not joking."

"I know." He said sobering up. "It wouldn't be funny if you were." He leaned over the desk. "You are definitely from my loins, Lin. You have more balls than that buffoon of a cousin you have ever did. If I ever had any doubts, there gone now."

I straightened. I was left deflated as my anger slipped away. I forgot how impossible it is to go head to head with this man. But I can't, I _won't_ have him threatening Korra.

Desperation over came me as I looked over the city. Because of the height I could barely see the people and cars going about their lives as the sun continued to rise in the sky. It was just another day for them but today my life was crumbling right in front of me.

"She's thinking of going to Tokyo for some job." I swallowed, still looking out the window. "…Just leave her out of this and…I'll come back."

I looked back at him and he regarded me with unreadable eyes. I thought he was considering my words but I was mistaken.

"Lin, I'm going to teach you the first rule of being CEO of this company." He paused making sure he had my attention. "Never give away your leverage."

**Doesnt explain everything but its not supposed to ;) Thanks for reading and the reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Seven years ago..._

I love her.

I've been in denial for the last couple of months but walking into the kitchen, seeing her still there. I couldn't lie to myself anymore.

She was standing with her back to me cooking something over the stainless steel stove. I walked over to the island and leaned against it, just watching her, warily. Her brown wavy hair was down, out of her usual pony tail. It moved about her back and neck as she moved around the kitchen.

The sizzling of whatever she was making and the soft jazz music floating around from the speakers was all that filled the silence. I know she knows that I'm right behind her and now more than ever I wonder what's going on in that pretty head of hers.

She turned around just than putting a steaming plate of fried eggs and bacon and pancakes. I looked between the delicious smelling food and her deep blue eyes, more than a little confused.

"I cook." She said, explaining. "When I'm anxious or need to think."

"So you've been cooking all night?"

She smiled, shaking her head. I moved around the island until I was in front of her. I met those bottomless blues for a long moment not knowing what to say.

"I didn't think you would still be here." I finally said.

"Where else would I be?" she quirked an eyebrow and I think I fell a little bit more.

Anywhere but here, I thought, but instead I said, "I didn't think I'd be seeing or hearing from you…for a long time."

Her beautiful lips curled into a smile that reminded me of the nights we spent together and the secret glances we'd share.

"Why? Because you know how to yell?"

I sighed, taking a step closer to her and rested a hand on her hip. She was still wearing the jeans from last night and I felt like the world's biggest ass hole. "Because I said horrible, mean things and…" I trailed off.

We had fought before but last night… was different. I had over reacted, of course, and she took the blunt of my anger. I've said less to people who've known me longer and they refused to talk to me for a month. Not that I gave a shit then but I care about Korra. The fact that she was still here…

She hummed. "I said some not so nice things too."

I couldn't help but chuckle, remembering how right she was. Not that I liked fighting but Korra never took anything without dishing it out herself and I couldn't help but be impressed by that.

I sighed again "I shouldn't have over reacted like that." I met her gaze and said sincerely, "I'm sorry." I don't even remember that last time I said that to someone.

"Lin." She muttered bringing her arms around my neck and drawing me closer. "You told me to leave it alone and I didn't. I can't blame you for getting mad."

"But still…" warm lips cut me off but they were gone before I could really get into the kiss.

"Lin." She said again. "It's going to take more than that to get rid of me."

And that's why I couldn't deny it any more. Because there was only one person, before Korra that could endure my anti social tendencies, anger, and all my other flaws and still be there in the morning.

I wanted to tell her. I did, but the words stuck in my throat as she gave me a peck on the lips and moved away.

"We can talk over breakfast, your food getting cold."


	5. Chapter 5

_Present day_…

I was in a bad mood. And I have been all week, ever since I left Lin in the diner that morning.

I sighed, and continued to flip through the channels on the giant flat screen T.V. It was still early so all that was on were info commercials and the news. I put my feet up on the coffee table and tried my best to stop thinking about her and focus on getting my head in the game.

I suddenly remembered my high school days when I'd have to psych myself up before a soccer game when I was distracted. Except today wasn't game.

I finally settled on SpongeBob but his high pitch voice grated on my nerves and I pressed the mute button.

Maybe I wouldn't be in such a bad mood if I didn't have to see her again in an, I glanced at the clock, an hour. I have to see her and pretend like…

I ran my hand over my face just as Asami came bouncing into the large living room. She stopped a few feet from where I was slouched on the couch and spanned around in a circle several times.

"How do I look?" she asked excitedly.

"Professional." I grumbled and un-muted the TV. And she did, she was wearing a beige fitted suit and had her dark hair in a professional bun.

"Korra." She practically whined. "Where's the excitement? The energy? The _drive_?" she moved until she was directly in front of me.

"Do you know that if we close this deal, oh my God, if we can get the BeiFongs to sign this merger…" She looked like she was about to burst with anticipation. "I will finally, _finally_ be promoted to CFO."

I have no idea why she was in such a rush, she was only twenty seven.

"And you!" she said pointing at me. "will literally be the youngest person to…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I cut her off irritably and moved down the sofa so I could finish watching the annoying sponge. I had never backed down from a challenge since I started working for Sato Corp. but now I was wishing that he hadn't paired me up with his daughter on this one.

Asami groaned loudly. "What is with you? Ever since we got to the states you have been in this _funk_."

I started flipping through the channels again. She sighed. "Fine, fine as long you are your usual self today I won't bother you about you _jet_ _lag_."

It was the excuse I've been using and I know she wasn't buying it, none of them were.

"Get ready, the limousine is going to be here any minute."

She did not just say limousine. "A limousine? Asami we're going to a business meeting, not a prom."

She rolled her eyes. "It's called arriving in style. Now go get ready." she started moving to the kitchen but stopped when I said, "I am ready."

"Korra, please." I could hear the pain in her voice and it kind of lightened my mood a little. "I know we have a deal but… this is a bit much."

I shrugged. Maybe my scuffed Chucks, skinny jeans and band T shirt were a bit much.

"Korra, you make six figures a year. Why do you insist on dressing like a hobo?"

I actually laughed. "These jeans already had holes in them when I bought them."

"Just… please go put on something more appropriate."

Grumbling I got up and made my way up to the loft where everyone's rooms were and walked into the first room.

"H-hey!" Josh yelled. I ignored him as I made my way over to his dresser and grabbed the first tie I found.

"It's called knocking, Korra." He said irritated. I glanced at his underdressed state.

"You know I'm not interested in your… one chest hair."

I didn't pay his offended reply any mind as I tied the silk around my neck and made my way back down to the living room.

"Where's the rest of the team?" I asked.

"They should be out any second." Asami answered giving me the evil eye.

I patted the tie. "The white contrast nicely against my black shirt."

She was about to say something, probably angry, but Emily walked in just then glued to her black berry as she said, "If we don't leave now, we're going to be late."

That was kind of Emily's job, to keep us on schedule.

Asami nodded. "The lobby just called up, the limousine is here."

I rolled my eyes, I'm not ridding in that.

Josh and the rest of the team joined us and we were finally ready to leave. We piled into the elevator and settled in for the long ride down. Leave it to Asami to rent one of the most expensive apartments in Manhattan. We didn't even know how long we'd be here.

When the elevator finally got to the lobby everyone emptied out but me.

Asami throw me a questioning look. "Are you coming or what?"

"I'll meet you there." I said simply and pressing the button for the parking garage where my rental car was.

I stopped for coffee on the way hoping it would help me focus on, well, anything other than Lin. It didn't.

The Beifong building was one of the most impressive skyscrapers in the city. And as I made my way in I couldn't help but be mad at myself. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? It couldn't possibly be more clear that Lin didn't want anything to do with me. But I just could not stop _thinking_ about her.

It was easy, well easier, when I was in Tokyo to put her out of my mind when I was focusing on all the challenges put me through. But here I was in another elevator on my way to the biggest meeting of my career and what was going through my mind? It wasn't numbers and statistics. No, it was bright green eyes and fair skin and the smell of sweet tobacco. Even though I was under the strong impression that she didn't smoke anymore.

I rubbed at my eyes as I stepped of the elevator and made my way to the meeting room. I got there just in time to hear an older man say, "I thought there was more to your team."

"There is actually, she just rather be late than be a team player."

I rolled my eyes (I seem to be doing that a lot lately) and walked up beside Asami.

"I'm not late, I still have three minutes."

The man she was talking to turned his attention to me. I knew who he was right away. With his full head of salt and pepper hair and sharp green gaze I would have never have guessed he was somewhere in his seventies. What is with the BeiFongs and their genes?

"You must be Korra." I wasn't surprised by his firm handshake. "I've heard a lot about you." He took my lack of professional attire in stride so I guess it must be true.

I gave him a lopsided smile. "Nothing bad, I hope." It was pretty much my job to charm the client and over load them with information.

He laughed a deep laugh. "No, nothing bad. I'm sure you're going to do a great job convincing me and my board to partner up with Sato Corp."

I couldn't help but glance around the room at his mention of the board. My eyes found the only person I was really looking for instantly. I was caught by her intense green eyes while she was rested her chin against a fist. She was watching me with an expression as unreadable as ever. I wonder if she even knew that I'd be here.

"Asami's the one who's going to convince you. I'm just here to back her up." I said tearing my gaze away from Lin. The CEO was looking at his granddaughter as well but with a look that seemed a little…smug. I had to dismissed it, atleast for now as Asami assured him,

"She does more than that." They continued talking and I was more than content to go to my seat where I'd do everything to ignore intense gaze that followed me.

I paused only for a second when I realized that my coworkers took all the seats except two. One at the end of the large table that automatically went to Asami and then the one right beside it… that was right across Lin.

I sighed as I sat and settled my stuff on the table. As the meeting officially started I was more than determined to keep my eyes on the fine oak in front of me untill it was my turn to present. But without my permission my eyes glanced up. And the eyes that have been haunting me in both my dreams and waking hours were staring right back at me.

This was going to be the longest meeting of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I know its been forever and its not an update for The Dare but hopefully youll enjoy anyway. **

_Eight Years Ago..._

I took a deep breath and swallowed. I didn't even understand why the hell I was even nervous in the first place. I glanced up at the wooden door just mere feet in front of me with 'Beifong' embedded in the name plate. I scowled, after two weeks worth of classes she was undoubtedly the most…urgh! I didn't even have words. She was infuriating and _rude_, at least to me. Okay, probably has something to do with me dragging her down to the floor in front of her entire class …and then mistaking her for another student.

I sighed and shuffled my feet as I recalled one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. But you know what? I blame everyone who told me anything to me about her. Everyone just kept going on and on about what a hard ass she is and how it's impossible to pass her class. What I would like to know is why no one told me that she's freaking ….ridiculously… gorgeous. She doesn't even look old enough to be a teacher of anything. Seriously I've never seen anyone like her, it's absolutely not my fault I thought she was a student. And yet… even though she's easily the most beautiful thing I have ever seen… I freaking hate her. I swear I do. I'm sure the feeling is neutral.

Alright, Korra, just knock, the sooner I do, the sooner I can get this over with. But the thought of being alone with her and those green eyes sent my heart running and my nerves dancing in the most uncomfortable way. Maybe … maybe I should just forget about it, come back another time or wait until the next class. I bit my lip, contemplating.

"Can I help you, freshman?"

I must have jumped a mile in the air when that smooth irresistible voice met my ears. If my heart was beating too fast before, I was sure it was going to jump out of my chest now. I quickly turned around only to find myself in front of the reason for all my conflicting feelings.

Not only did she scare the shit out of me but she's used that dreaded nickname she's so happily given me. It's what she's called me ever since she pried herself of me that one morning two weeks ago. I've never actually heard her say my name. One of the many things about her that infuriates me.

"Uh…yeah, actually." I said only glancing into those piercing jade eyes for a moment. After a stretch of silence Lin finally asked, "With what?"

I gritted my teeth. Did she have to use such a bored, uninterested tone? I don't know if I'm over thinking this but I swear she only uses it with me.

"My test. You graded it wrong." I stated, crossing my arms. My anger gave me much needed confidence and I met her intense gaze.

"No I didn't." She replied, adjusting the leather strap of her bag on her shoulder. God, I couldn't even begin to describe how good she looked in just a plain white form fitting shirt and simple jeans just as form fitting.

_Seriously, Korra?_

I cleared my throat, "Yes. You did."

That's all I needed, a irritating, arrogant, professor who couldn't admit she made a mistake.

"Actually, I _didn't_ grade your test wrong. I didn't grade it at all. My TA did."

"Well, they either graded it drunk or don't know how to do math." I said irritated because I was. I studied my ass off for this test and I know I aced it.

Lin sighed running a hand through her black locks and grumbled something underneath her breath. She looked back at me and asked, "Do you have the test with you?"

I nodded. A long moment stretched out with us just standing facing each other until a smirk pulled at her lips.

"Do you think you can move so we can get into my office, freshman?" Much to my chagrin a blush rushed over my cheeks and I quickly side stepped out of the way. Why do I always act like such an idiot when I'm around her?

As Lin moved pass me to unlock and open her office, her scent washed over me making my mouth water. She smelled like sweet tobacco, fresh laundry and something that just made me want to bury my face in her neck or her hair or…. My blush was going nowhere as I thought of all the places on Lin's body I could bury my face.

"Jesus." I muttered to myself causing Lin to look at me oddly as she held the door open for me. I really need to get a hold of myself. I'm here to get my grade fixed, not have X rated thoughts about the world's worst personality holder.

But as the door closed behind us I only grew more tense. Now I was trapped in a room that I'm sure in reality was quite large but felt tiny to me at the time. Alone. But if my professor felt any of the tension she didn't show it as she made her way around her desk. I bit the inside of my cheek while she set her bag down then looked up me. My lungs completely stopped working as green eyes ran intently over my face, I was sure she was going to say something snarky about my flushed cheeks. But then her gaze darkened as it slowly dropped down my body before moving back up to mine. She was smirking like she was enjoying some kind of private joke.

I swallowed nervously. I hate my body's reaction to her.

"Can I have the test?" She asked. It wasn't the same indifferent tone as before but slightly raspy and deeper. I quickly retrieved the papers out of my bag with shaky hands, trying to ignore the weakness in my knees. I'm never doing this again; if I have to talk to her I'm doing it in her large spacious, usually populated class room. I obviously can't act like a normal human being around her.

"Wow. A seventy one." Lin said sarcastically looking at the big red number written on the front page. "You know freshman, this isn't high school anymore. You're going to have to put in more effort than your use to, to make A's."

Anger rushed to the surface like never before. "I have a name." I gritted out barely containing myself and glaring at her. I wanted her to at least fucking acknowledge that.

"Congratulations." She said, already sounding bored again.

My hands balled into fist at my sides.

_Don't say anything, Korra just keep your cool and breathe_.

Once I felt calm enough to not do anything stupid I said in a clipped tone, "I looked it over and questions that I got right were marked wrong."

I swear I saw amusement dance in her eyes before she sighed. "You should take this score and be happy chances are if I grade it, it's only going to get worse."

"I'll take the risk." I said rolling my eyes. Lin shrugged and started going over the test. My shoulders sagged, whether from relief that she was going to fix my grade or that those intense eyes were finally off me, I didn't know.

I glanced around her rather modest office. It was pretty plain I don't think she's there often. I can't believe I was standing out there for ten minutes and she wasn't even here.

My gaze returned to my professor, she was looking down and I couldn't help but notice how long her eye lashes are. Honestly I didn't know what I liked most about her face. It sounds stupid, I know but I've spent an embarrassing amount of time trying to determine what my favorite feature was. Not intentionally of course but whenever my mind wanders… it's usually about Lin one way or another. She has perfect cheekbones and well, perfect everything but it's always a tossup between her eyes and her scars.

I've never seen anyone with facial scars that actually complimented their appearance and it kind of fascinated me. What the heck was she doing to get them? There were rumors of course.

And then there were her eyes. They were just so …_green_ … and intense …and…. Okay I need to stop, I really do. I tried to think of a distraction, it wasn't too hard to find.

"So is it Beifong as in _the_ Beifong's who own the multibillion dollar company?" I'm pretty sure it was I Googled it and even though there wasn't a picture it said the youngest Beifong was teaching somewhere in New York. I didn't know if I more disappointed with the lack of pictures or more relieved.

"It's Beifong as in Beifong." Was her short and curt reply.

It's probably not healthy how much pleasure I got from annoying her. But to be fair she annoys the shit out of me every chance she gets.

"What does your boyfriend think about you working even though you're a billionaire?" I really did wonder if she had one but I guess I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I could imagine her with one of those superficial guys who don't care about anything important as long as his girlfriends hot. Or maybe she's completely different when she's off campus. And she has a really sweet boyfriend. Now that's an interesting concept, I frowned in thought.

Her reply was a long suffering sigh. It only encouraged me. As I tried to think of a question that would further irritate her she would shake her head in what seemed like a very frustrated manner while marking my papers. Was regarding my test such a chore for her?

"Why are you teaching here anyway? Aren't you extremely over qualified?" Google's pretty informative even though the info was scarce it did have an impressive list of her accomplishments and degree's and what not.

Huffing again, Lin shot me a glare. "I'm about to throw this test in the garbage, where your future will reside."

I put my hands up in mock surrender barely containing my smile.

Suddenly she put her pen down and asked, "Do you have a job freshman? I'd imagine you'd have to pay for your ramen somehow."

I narrowed my eyes not sure if I should be insulted or not. "No." Because I didn't.

"Good." Lin said as she stood and grabbed her bag before she walked to a filing cabinet behind her, took something, and stuffed it in her bag.

"Why's that good?" I asked wary.

"Well," She started as she made her way back to the door. "Since you're the only one who's found my TA lacking and he is undeniably lacking…" She trailed off as she waited for me to pass through the door she was holding open. She handed me my newly graded test as I went by.

"You can take his job." She finished, while locking up her office.

"What?" I asked as if she's lost her mind. Obviously she's crazy. It would explain _so much_.

She looked at me with the most patronizing look and said in a sbaby voice, "I know it's sounding overwhelming and like a lot of responsibility."

Grinding my teeth to dust I started, "No, it's not that. I…"

"Great. Be in my class room Monday morning seven AM. Don't be late." She turned to leave, not giving me the slightest chance to say anything. "I mean it, don't be late." She said seriously before disappearing.

I stood there in the empty hallway for a good minute, wondering what the fuck just happened. Seriously. What the hell? Could I really be this woman's TA? I didn't even really know what TA's do! Am I going to be grading test for the rest of the semester?

_Oh no._

My heart simultaneously sank and started beating double time. Does this mean I have to be around her more? Was I even going to be able to function? Ugh what the hell have I gotten myself into?! All I wanted was to fix my damn grade!

Whatever, I sighed and glanced down at my test. The seventy one was crossed out with a one hundred written above it. My surprise and elation was short lived. The one hundred was crossed out with a ninety beside it and curvy letters saying 'you didn't write the date minus ten points.'

_Un-fucking-believable. _

**Sorry for any errors and mistakes but thanks for reading :)**


End file.
